Snow Day
by DreamerChick
Summary: Valentines Day- MimiRoger. Waking up to find it snowing, Mimi decides to take a snow day from the CatScratch Club.


A/N: Little piece of Roger/Mimi fluff. Valentines day- during RENT. Any-Verse.

Don't own them Nor will I ever (though I do own a pair of plaid pants that are similar to Roger's ) . So, Don't sue, please?

XXX

"Uh...I don't wanna get up." Mimi groaned, flipping over to turn off her alarm clock. She looked at Roger, asleep next to her. Then she looked out the window. It was snowing- and not just a little, it was really coming down. That made it ten times harder to get up. Plus it was so warm under the covers, next to him. She carefully climbed over him, so as not to wake him up. "Just 'cause I have to be up at the crack of dawn...er...the crack of evening?" She looked at the clock. "What the hell would 3:30 in the afternoon be the crack of?" She mused. "Either way, just cause I have to be awake,doesn't mean he should."

She made her way to the shower, grabbing her work undergarments and a robe. In the shower, as she washed her hair, she decided she would play hooky. The Cat-Scratch would be okay with out her for a day. Keyana would do fine and appreciate the chance to rake in more tips.

When she got out of the shower, she quickly called in. Suzanna, the stage-manager answered. Mimi was pleased because Suzanna was efficient and would ask no or few questions. As expected she got a quick "Oh,thank you for being so prompt in calling out. I'll let Keyana know she's up. We'll see you tomorrow night."

After hanging up, Mimi unplugged the phone from the jack. Nobody was going to interrupt her time with her man. Nobody from work, no doctors, no bill collectors, not even Angel. Nobody!

Pulling the robe tighter, she climbed back into bed. Unfortunately, her gracefulness that she used on stage decided to punish her for taking off and she fell on top of Roger. He awoke with a low "Oof."

"Sorry, babe." She whispered, finishing her path to the other side of the bed.

"'S'Okay. But shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Roger asked, running a hand across his turquoise eyes.

"Taking a snow day. We need today to um, catch up." She flashed him her most seductive smile.

He immediately reached out and pulled her closer. "Plenty of time for that later, but come on babe, let's get back to bed. Part of the joy of a snow day when I was a kid was sleeping in."

All too happy to oblige, Mimi snuggled up next to him, burying her head in his chest. She fell almost immediately back to sleep, enjoying the feel of his calloused hands gently massaging her back.

XXX

They woke up around 7, about the time Mimi's shift was supposed to start. More hungry than horny, Mimi untangled herself from Roger and went to heat up some water, and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt, slipping them on.

"Awww...I wanted to have some fun now that I'm well rested." Roger teased, his eyes crinkling up as he smiled seductively, though he began to untangle himself from the blankets.

"You said it yourself, babe. 'We have plenty of time for that'. And for me, as a kid, part of the joy of a snow day was hot chocolate." Mimi triumphantly held up two packs of powdered. She hopped up on the counter to rummage through the cabinets. And after much digging, she found soup. "And soup."

Though it was difficult to do so with Roger holding on to her waist and making little kisses along her neck, making her weak in the knees, Mimi finally got both soup heated up and made hot-chocolate.

They ate in silence, looking out at the snow. Mimi finished her soup and leaped out of seat. "Come on babe, let's go play."

"In bed?" Roger asked, looking like a puppy who had just heard the word "Walk".

"Not now. I meant outside, in the snow." Mimi smacked him across the head playfully.

Roger, who was beginning to wish he hadn't said 'no' earlier, reluctantly agreed. Bundling up, they made their way up to the roof. The snow was accumulating and was the nice packing snow. The kind that makes perfect snow balls.

Both Mimi and Roger knew immediately what to do up there on the roof top. Roger was quick on the draw so to speak, but Mimi's gracefulness served her well. Though they both ended up soaked, Mimi stayed the drier of the pair.

"Meem's you win. Can we please go inside now?" Roger called out.

"Yeah, and when we get in, I have a special way we can warm up." Mimi called out in her most seductive tone.

They ran down the stairs and into her apartment. As she flopped on her bed, Mimi giggled. "Now this is what I call a snow day."


End file.
